


替身

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Michael Justus/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 16





	替身

亨利被抓出了淋浴间。

来势汹汹的男人将他压在墙上，急不可耐地抠挖那道湿滑不堪的臀缝，指尖频频扯开紧致的嫩穴。

男孩发出短促的惊叫，他以为背后的人是本——他们刚刚拍了打戏，谁知途中亨利又发了骚，朝本的替身麦克尔抛了好几次媚眼，他知道那懵懂的小伙子肯定会被性感火辣的超人勾引得神魂颠倒。这妖精就喜欢引诱那些单纯的直男。

但当他浪叫不已，酸痛的蜜穴被肉棒抽插得水声四溢时，浴室外传来了本的怒吼。

亨利甜心差点吓坏了。

那一刻，麦克尔正吮着他软糯的唇瓣，双手疯狂揉捏着那双丰满的美奶，龟头来回戳顶本进入了无数次的少妻子宫。

“嘿大美人，喜欢你所看到的吗？”

穿着蝙蝠侠装束的替身调笑道，他戴了面罩，看上去和亨利的丈夫一模一样，射进他花心的精液也同样美味。

让人惊喜的是，亨利这个小浪货竟红了眼眶，兴奋地潮吹了。

end


End file.
